Livestock
by Sjannie
Summary: After guarding the city, Mika and Krul talk about humans and them being livestock and what's wrong with that.


**Livestock**

I do not own owari no seraph

''Uwaaah!~! Lacus yawns, finally done! I was getting so bored guarding the city. You then, Rene?''

The purple vampire turned to Rene. ''It is part of our job.'' The black haired vampire answered.

''Whatever! ~Lets go get our blood! What about you Mika?''

(...)

The blond haired vampire looked the other way and ignored Lacus.

''What? Ignoring me again~? That is all you do, you never talk to anyone except lord Ferid. "

The blond haired vampire still didn't say anything and the purple haired vampire went on.

''You know?, I've never seen you drinking blood not in the hole year you have been with us. Are you sure you do not want to come with us?''

''No...'' Mika finally answered.

''Ow he answered~!'' Lacus shouted.

''Leave him alone Lacus, we will be late.'' Rene said to the purple haired vampire. He was getting impatient.

''Okay, fine ! ''Lacus turned around and started walking towards Rene.

''But I don't really like the blood we get there, I would rather drink it right from the source, wouldn't you? Like two months ago on that mission.''

" It does taste better, Rene answered, but that is forbidden in the city.''

''Why?'' Lacus asked annoyed.

Mika still standing near them was getting annoyed of lacus. What do you mean why? isn't it obvious? He glared and lacus who didn't seemed to care and said: ''Maybe because you always kill them.''

''Well they are just livestock one or two doesn't matter right?'' Lacus replied.

Mika could feel his blood boil, he got a flashback of him and his family living as livestock and then being murdered. The only one who was able to escape being Yu and he was captured by the humans.

''But if every vampire thinks like that there will be no humans left and then we won't have blood.'' Rene said.

''Guess you right. Well later Mika!'' Lacus waived with his hand to Mika who ignored him again and they left to get their blood. Mika made his way to the throne room of Krul.

''Ah, there you are Mika!''

(...)

''There is your blood supply'' she pointed to the corner.

''Thank you'' Mika said.

Krul turned around but Mika avoids eye contact and looks down.

''Is something wrong? '' The pink haired queen asked.

(...)

''Are you enjoying your time as city guard?''

(...)

''What is it?'' She said now walking towards Mika.

''When we were out of the city...''

''Yes?''

''One of the guards killed a girl.''

''Killed?'' She repeated now standing in front of him.

''He drank her blood and she died''

''Ow so he just drank to much.'' She waved with her hand like she tried to wave his worry away.''

'' And you are saying that that is just fine?!'' Mika snapped.

Again getting a flashback of his family being killed.

She circled around him.

''It's not like he did it on purpose or fun what humans do, humans do not only hurt other species they do experiments on them, eat them, keep them as pets while they are suppose to run free. They even do it with their own species. They think they are powerful, that they could do anything. All they want is power and because of them the world almost ended. We can't let them run lose or not only we, and them but all the other animals will also die. They label us as monsters but they are the real ones not even acknowledging what they do. If we are murderers so are they, they justify it saying it's for food, you can't compare the life's, a human is worth more than a rabbit. Humans think they are more worth then the other animals it doesn't matter if they die. So why should it matter for us if one of them dies, if they don't care if we or anyone else who isn't the same dies. They keep cows and pigs for their meat, they kill them. They keep goats and cows for milk we keep the humans for blood. They even hunt for fun we don't. Humans are Livestock, it is a fact you can't deny. Humans who do, are rejecting what they are. They do the same as vampires only worse. They think the world is heir's and they do not want to share it. ''

'' But you do not have to kill them for blood!'' Mika interrupted her.

She stopped with walking circles around him and looking him in the eyes.

''We don't''

''But when you drink it right from the source-''

''Yes they maybe get killed.'' Krul interrupted

''Then why?''

''Let me finish. A human life is not that much worth in our eyes just like the life of a cow is not that much worth in the eyes of a human. Just like humans dispose of animals that are sick and nothing worth, you can't eat them, sell them and they could make other animals sick we will dispose of a sick human''.

''You can't compare them.''

''Why not?''

''They are not the same.''

''Ow Mika, so are we and humans.''

''Why do you drink from the source?''

''Why do you eat meet when you can eat plants? Because meat tastes better. You also don't stop when you eat some meat you eat it all up. It is like that. Humans don't kill the animals themselves they live in their fantasy that is justice, for food, they are more worth is what they are thinking. The same counts for us. We are just higher up in the food chain, it is normal. Humans are livestock we keep them for their blood even if it is not their meat.. So to answer your question, yes it is fine they are just humans after all. Just like the animals are just animals and we are just vampires. Do you get it now? ''

Mika looks down.

Krul steps towards him and pets him. She then turns around and goes back to her throne while smiling and waving: bye, Mika!''

The blond haired vampire leaves the throne room and walks towards his room.

The End.

 **Author's note**

 **I really love the anime but I am getting annoyed because of them saying: we are not livestock, No Yu humans are livestock they are also animals and the vampires keep them for blood! He doesn't even think about the cows and pigs he only says shut up when Crowley mentions it. What do you think?**


End file.
